User blog:Hushuzu/Memories
If there's one thing I struggle to do the most is remember the moments that make my life better. From my friends to even family. These are the moments that I think I should hold forever. My experiences in life were always outgoing, I was always doing sports and traveling I was very active. These moments of when I went to the Bahamas and this elderly woman approached me and gave me a necklace for free and made her way! During my time in the Bahamas I saw Johnny Depp and I use to be a huge fan of him as he was in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies! Me and my family went into Atlantis where I got to ride every water ride possible and climb up a rock wall. I remember my mom rushing me through the closed off water park and looking at all of the fish and wildlife just to watch the sunset, then a cruise ship went by and blocked it which was pretty funny. A few good moments in middle school to the start of high school had to be when I took my friends out on the boat and we went to peanut island and ran around the whole island! After awhile there we all headed to the sandbar where I was the first to swim under the boat and even find a star fish! Another moment had to be when we all went to the Italian Festival and we went on every ride! Of course I got sick at the end and fell asleep in my bathroom once we got to my house, but they were really forgiving. Later on in life I met up with an old friend of mine named Michael and we went to the fair! He won me a big giraffe, which I still hold today, and I remember in the haunted out because I don't like the dark I clung onto him and I couldn't stop laughing. We also went into a fun house and they blew a horn right once I was next to it and I remember squealing and he looked back at me chuckling- of course I started laughing too because he flinched. Then we headed off to see the animals and we "communicated" with the baby goats which was funny. I remember being on AJCW and roleplaying with a few friends about superheros and a magical kingdom. That's where I made more of my friends here on RFW from those two roleplays. Of course in a few older roleplays that's where I met a guy named Sam. Now, he brought me to a site called Chatlands where me and him joined a lions pride and roleplayed all the time. I remember me and him started to like each other and we finally became mates...Heh...You can say that's when we started dating...From then we started roleplaying with a guy named Esco, thus was where April and Jeric were born. The roleplays with him were always the best and most detailed I've ever been in my life. Later on being invited to this site RFW I was shy but I quickly started making roleplays and my friendships grew stronger. Half of them I can barley remember how I met them or how we even got so close, but I'm happy that those people saw me as their friend and I saw them as mine. Life outside of the wikis or even Chatlands had it's moments like when it was my birthday and my parents shut off all the lights and gave me a cupcake with a candle in it. I thought it was sweet! I also remember them actually letting me get a ps4 (playstation) MONTHS before Christmas! I remember laughing in my classes with the few friends I have and just joking about weird things...I remember joining my guy-friend group for a few games and how I felt like I was apart of something even if I wasn't that good at a game. They even tried to get me to sleep over so that would be four guys and then me. Which was...odd...BUT I didn't sleepover- relax. I can't really remember much, but I do remember the day I got my pet dog, when he was just a pup and we were in the truck I SWEAR every time I glanced over at him he god bigger! I SWEAR! But, no one really believed me on it- I still think he did. A really happy moment had to be when any of my friends go inactive for a long time come back and say hello! Really makes me smile and sometimes to the point of crying. Category:Blog posts